A Brief Reunion
by meowbooks
Summary: A short story about a brief reunion years after my story The Shipwreck Begins between Jack and the two redcoats.
1. A Brief Reunion

**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's m'dears and don't you forget it. A short story about a brief reunion many years after my story Shipwreck: Murtogg and Mullroy between Jack and the two redcoats.

**A Brief Reunion**

Murtogg and Mullroy were enjoying a holiday in Port Royal. They strolled down the docks, enjoying the sea air, the smell of stinky sailors, caged chickens and tied up goats preparing for a sea voyage. They were having such a wonderful time observing the marines who _weren't_ on holiday that they hardly noticed a friendly sign that warned: The Bad Side of the Docks Law Abiders Beware-Why Are You Still Here?

"And remember when I told them about how we were on the island with the crabs and such? They didn't believe me!" sighed Murtogg shaking his head.

"You would think they'd wonder where we had been." nodded Mullroy.

"It's like what Mr. Sparrow said they didn't believe the truth even when we told it to them."Click."Mully, don't jab me-"

"Raise 'em high!" said a strange voice behind him. Their new hats dropped to the ground. The owner of the voice jabbed him in the back again. "Ya skinny bones stand an' deliv-ah!"

"It's my day off, sir. Please don't rob me on my-"

"Oh, Rob ye say? ME NAME'S NOT ROBERT!" growled the voice. Murtogg gulped. Mullroy cautiously tried to look over his shoulder, to see who this person might be.

"EYES FORWARD!" commanded a second voice barely able to keep from snickering in evil delight. "What y'think we should do wit' 'em, eh?"

"We don't have much to steal, sirs," said Mullroy, "unless you like hats and duck figurines. We bought them from-"

"We didn't say a word 'bout taking yer things. Did we, Chuck?" said the first voice.

"I'm not a chunk!" said a third voice indignantly that sounded very different from the first two. _I only saw two, _thought Mullroy more perplexed than ever. _One with red hair and one with dark._

"What are you doing? Giving us away and-"said a _fourth_ voice. "Oh, you two can turn around now. It's alright."

Murtogg and Mullroy exchanged silent what's-going-on looks and turned around. Their captors were both young men. The red head was slightly taller than his dark haired friend who had a mustache. It was an odd mustache that looked slightly like a furry caterpillar and seemed very out of place on the young man's face. The most peculiar part was that they truly didn't seem so set on robbing Murtogg and Mullroy and they too wore red uniforms with shiny black boots.

"I'm not a chunk, honestly!" said the dark haired one irritably. Murtogg couldn't place where he had heard the slightly familiar voice before. Mullroy stared thoughtfully at the two young men.

"I didn't call you a chunk!You sure the bees didn't fly in there when you stole the honey?"

"I paid for that and-and you know it!"

"An apology note doesn't count, honey hostage taker."

"Why do they seem so familiar?" asked Murtogg. Mullroy didn't answer. He was listening and studying the strangers.

"Yeah, yeah, and I suppose you _didn't_ borrow his wig?"

"You did that."

"Oh…right."

Something about sobbing and disbelief over an acronym flickered in the back of Mullroy's mind. Sudden Apple Hating Denial. He hopped up and tapped Murtogg on the shoulder and exclaimed, "That's them!" Murtogg gave him a strange look.

"What?" said a confused Charlie suddenly realizing he had forgotten about them."Oh, right." The two smiled and snapped into a proper salute. "Mercer and Wainwright reporting for duty, sirs!"

"You-you two actually did it!" laughed Murtogg. "And Jon?"

"That's Lieutenant Green, naturally." Charlie said a hint of pride at his friend's achievement and annoyance. "Remember that ol' high-toned fancy lady he worked for?"

".She put in a good word for him," sighed Oliver. "He told her the truth about our pirating."

"-she didn't believe him." continued Charlie. "So-"

"-we went in and told her we had to visit his sick grandfather in England and apologized on his behalf."

"She believed us."

"Surprisingly."

"I thought she hated us." Charlie said matter-of-factly. Oliver shook his head, "Nah, she hated _you_."

"Why d'you say that?"said Charlie miffed rounding on Oliver. Oliver stepped back, pulled an apple out of his pocket and rolled it in the opposite direction.

"APPLE!" said Charlie diving for it, he tackled it, landing hard on his knees, laughing in triumph and forgetting to be mad at Oliver for the slight.

"Grown out of apples?" commented Mullroy observing how he hadn't given a second thought to rolling it on the ground. He watched the new mustached Charlie hug the apple.

"Ridiculous notion." Oliver said offended, pulling one out from his tricorn. "You can't grow out of apples."

"Shouldn't you two be doing patrolling or guarding or something?" said Murtogg. Before Oliver could respond to the question the sound of shouts and running interrupted. A figure jumped down from a tall pile of crates and raced down planks. He must have been set on avoiding his pursuers as fell flat on his face after tripping over Charlie.

"ACK! No, you can't have it!" Charlie said clutching the fruit close in paranoia.

The figure groaned and lifted his head. _Oh, bugger. More redcoats._ He slowly rose to his feet, "Good evening, gents I-" Oliver dropped his apple, rushed forward and gave the pirate a tight hug, "Captain! It's so good to see you!"

"Erm…" Jack said speechlessly. That wasn't what he had been expecting. Usually when he ran into the King's navy (as he had a few minutes ago) they froze, pointed their rifles at him, started shooting, chasing and shouting, "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" After that they were outwitted or out-run or caught him, were outwitted or out-run or a combination of the two. Never before had he been greeted so affably.

"Remember what you said?" Oliver held him at arms length and removed his hat revealing his red hair. "'…contradicting a captain? You lads really aren't going to do well in the king's navy.'"

Jack backed away slightly and regarded the person in front of him suspiciously. He looked at Charlie and his apple. "Clearly, I assessed the situation well…"

"Beg pardon?"

"You're not shouting 'clap him in irons'." explained Jack still not entirely convinced. He turned around and saw Murtogg and Mullroy. "Ah, you two I do know!"

Murtogg and Mullroy came forward and shook his hand energetically, "It's wonderful to see you, Mr. Sparrow!"

"Audacious Angus and Jumping Joe…They made very good stories."Jack tossed an apple in the air. Charlie jumped up, caught it and said, "Ollie! Another apple! Hey, when did Captain Jack Sparrow get here?"

Oliver sighed, " Convinced yet, Captain?" Jack brought out another apple and feigned throwing it harshly. Oliver gasped in horror and dove for the apple that had never hit the ground.

"I'm convinced," Jack said tossing it to him. Oliver was relieved and quite thankful. He placed the apple in his hat, "That's not fair."

"Well…FALL DOWN!" Jack urged as the familiar sounds of boots and the arrival of his pursuers came. Murtogg and Mullroy quickly understood and pushed Charlie and Oliver's weapons to Jack's feet.

"What?"said Oliver. Jack groaned, pushed him down and dove into the water.

"Wainwright and Mercer! Why didn't you catch him?"

"Huh?" Oliver said confused, sitting up as the redcoats came. Murtogg and Mullroy pointed to the rifles that were far out of their reach. "Sparrow knocked them out and had us at rifle point. They're disoriented."

"Why didn't you two go after him when he dove off?"

All four of the former pirates smiled. "We can't swim!"


	2. Whispering Thieves

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to the mouse! I thought I was finished, but then I realized something...

**Whispering Thieves**

Amidst the sounds of the rain that splattered outside of the cells of the decrepit, dinghy prison, the snores of the lazy or drunken, the loud rants of those wanting freedom and the pounding of fists, two gossiping thieves caught one disreputable pirate's ear who had despite Murtogg and Mullroy's efforts been captured once again.

"Did ya hear about the plot against Gov'nor Tawny, Wally?"

Underneath the leather tri-cornered hat that was tipped low on its owner's head, two eyes flew open. He sat up, his hat dropped to his lap. He plucked a straw of hay out of his tangled hair and placed his hat on its rightful place. Moving to the bars that he shared with the two gossips' adjacent cell he was able to listen better.

" 'Course been wisps and whispers 'bout it for a week! That Boris Sharp, that's who people are sayin' is plotting." Wally nodded enthusiastically confirming his companion in crime's suspicious.

"Never liked the look of him-greedy you know. Too nice-if you know what I mean."

"Guess his liking for food is just as powerful as his for-er- power..."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all!" replied Wally amiably grinning widely welcoming another person to share his knowledge with.

"So what were you saying about him?"

"Haven't heard?" The gossip's face showed he had no objection to giving an account of what _he_ had heard.

"Well, word that's been goin' 'round s'bout the governor of Blackspit, see? Ever been? You look like you're a traveler."

"I have."

"Right, well so have we-and we've seen him too! Right gentleman from what I've seen. Then there's the lieutenant gov'nor Sharp, people said he's hirin' _pirates_! To-er-well something not pleasant...We don't rightly know _what_, but s'not zactly callin' fer a cup a tea. "

"Unlikely."

"Yessir." The thief confirmed proudly, his eyes widened as he looked at Jack as if seeing him for the first time. "Say, are you the _pirate_ they caught this aft'noon?"

"The one who sent _fifteen_ armed marines into Port Madison's harbor?" countered Wally.

"Sat in the Admiral's chair?"

"Drank his best wine?"

"A devil-may-care smile on his lips?"

" 'Cause if you are-"

"That means-"

"_You're-_"

"Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ of the Black Pearl, ne'er do well scoundrel and-"

" A _legend_," Wally gasped. "R-right here-breathin' the same air as us poor souls!"

The legend graced them with a gold-toothed devil-may-care smile as they told him of the things he had done-or rather their versions of his numerous exploits and misadventures.

"Ah, thank you gentlemen,but I'm 'fraid I must be going..."Jack stood up,"You are welcome to join me."

Wally chuckled, "We'd be honored, but we'd wind up here tomorrow."

"Pity. Well then, I bid you adieu!"Jack bowed with a flourish, then walked to the front of his cell.He picked up a chicken bone from the floor of his cell and began rattling it against the cell bars.  
An armed, redcoated marine trudged his way down the line of cells. When he reached the cell two cells down from Jack a strange change came over the pirate. He was suddenly weak, barely holding himselfup by gripping onto the bars, barely a whisper Jack said, "I don't feel..." His hand slipped lower on the bar. He gave a quick wink to the gossips before collapsing in a heap.

The marine nearly dropped his rifle. He hurried down the line, stopped in front of Jack's cell and began fumbling with his ring of keys. "Oh, mother Clarice's chickens! Where is it? Where is it?"The gossips watched trading a small smile between them, before deciding to help the legend.  
"Tsk.Tsk. He didn't look too good earlier..."

"Aye, I shrugged it off..."The marine paled and hurried.The key was found, inserted and the cell door swung open. The marine removed his rifle and set it on the ground. He turned Jack onto his back and bent over him."Oh...duck feathers..."

Jack leapt up, shoved the marine into the back of the cell, picked up the rifle and keys and locked the unfortunate man into the cell."Sorry, life or death situation, mate. Ta!"

"Ta..." the marine sighed massaging the back of his head. He noticed Wally and Toby grinning at him. He moved over a bit, smiled and whispered, "I'd say that worked out perfectly."

"You mean you knew!" shouted Toby. All the inmates immediately found their conversation interesting. The marine glanced around at the change in atmosphere before rounding on the the two. "Sssh! TEASING ME? That's not fair at all!"

The surrounding prisoners chuckled before pretending to be innocent again and resuming their usual pleas. The marine shook his head, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the guards when they come back..."

"If you're right with Captain Sparrow, you're right with us!" whispered Wally. The sound of whistling made the marine draw back from them. He quickly tossed on a frustrated and irritated air, crossing his arms and scowling.

Cooper was going about his usual rounds around the prison in his usual manner. He smiled and nodded to the prisoners addressing each by name, twirling the keys around his finger. He was pleased to find the right amount of people occuping each cell.He continued nodding down the line.

"Toby,Wally, Lieutenant Green, Jaco-" He froze, his keys clinking to the ground, he picked them up stuttering. "L-lieutenant Gr-green? How-how-you-you're wearing the wrong clothes..."

Lieutenant Jonathan Green rolled his eyes, "Yes, I did notice that, Cooper.I also noticed you aren't OPENING this door!"

Cooper slipped the key in the slot, turned it and swung open the cell. Jon stepped out and began moving forward. Every word he stepped forward backing Cooper closer to the wall. "Didn't I say I was going to interview the prisoner?"

"Sir?"

"Didn't I specifically say you were NOT to go about your normal rounds instead of accompanying me?"

"I-I don't remember that," Cooper gulped quickly adding,"Sir!"

"I don't care whether you remember it!" Jon wasn't shouting. He was using every bit of disappointment and disapproval his rank could afford him."When you are given an order you are to follow it. Understood?"

"It won't happen again."

"Good." On that note, the lieutenant turned on his heel and left. _What would Charlie and Oliver do without me?_


End file.
